


Sweet William

by Tarlan



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mara's one true love - Sweet William.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet William

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovesrogue36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesrogue36/gifts).



> Written just before the deadline as a treat :)

Mara had only ever loved one man - William. Sweet William who would do anything she asked of him, even steal the aether from his mother and show her how to mold it into ways to trick the Puritan villages who had chased their people deep into the woods. She hated them, with their holier-than-thou attitude and their immense cruelty. She held them responsible for her father, though she also blamed her mother for not protecting him. A simple ward might have saved him from becoming lost forever in the hidden mists of the void, tethered by a silken thread that could have led him home.

William Cross, a second cousin to her, reminded her so much of her father that she could not help but love him. He had the same blond curls and blue eyes; the same bright smile. He could charm the birds from the trees and the fish from the seas if he so wished, and he had the most amazing, inventive mind that matched hers perfectly. His laugh was infectious and his hands felt so wonderful upon her naked skin. He kissed so sweetly too, claiming her so fully she wanted to taste his lips forever, even if he stole all the breath from her body.

He was the only one who had truly understood her, willing to help her seek her revenge on the people who had driven them from their land by proclaiming all of her kin as witches and warlocks. Even if their accusations were true, there was no excuse for their cruelty, or for drowning Grandmother Thatch just because the Mayor's wife said she looked at her funny one day and gave her a nose bleed.

Lies, all of it. She and her greedy husband had simply wanted the rich, fertile land beneath Grandmother Thatch's cottage.

Yes, she had loved William with all her heart. He was a powerful warlock, and his eyes would dance with mischief as they sat upon Looker's Hill and decided what punishment to hand out to the cruel villagers below. They would play a game where one made a Trouble and the other thought of a way to balance it. So much fun until the others found out and came for them, sending William into exile while they stripped away her memories of him - of them.

All these other personalities filled with false memories - Sarah, Lucy, Lexi, Audrey - were supposed to be a hidden part of her, sent back to ease the Troubles, and each of them had found love in one shape or form. She smiled wryly. Two of them had loved the same man - Nathan Wuornos - and perhaps if she had met him before William then she might have also been tempted by his charms.

Instead there was William. Sweet William.

He was lost now in the same mists that had stolen away her father, but she could feel the fine, silvery thread that linked him to her, cast at that final moment as they held hands. All she needed to do was find a thinny and the link would guide him back to her. Back into her arms forever. She looked around the chamber.

"Now. Who's going to help me get William back?"

END

 


End file.
